fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azarias Angelo
History Days of Future Past Appearance Personality Originally Azarias was a annoying joke telling, loud mouth who never stopped talking, one who lived deep within his own imagination and was scared to embrace the reality of the world he was in. He retreated into his mind and winded up become extremely deluded among his own foolishness, attempting to resphape the world around him as he saw it within his own imagination him no longer a demon and not being hunted because of his origins. After years of reconditioning at the hands of Tartaros and Kraken Bonez, Azarias is a hard working mostly serious demon who takes pride in everything he does. Speaking in intense and tough quotes and takes respect very serious. Respect is a high issues with him and he takes it deathyl serious of how his respects his earned and gained. He thinks of himself as a demon whose actions speak of every word he gives out. He hates dissent and insubordination among his own teammates and does not accept arrogance or laziness. He is a huge supporter of the ideal of knowing when to mind your own business and does his part to stay out of things that do not concern him or his guild. He fights witha sense of honor and does not go out of his way to brutalize his opponent or torture them in the ways others of hiw kind would prefer. He however will lay waste to anyone that is a desginated target or find themself on wrong side once the lines of battle are drawn. Azarias holds grudges once you wronged him often stating once you get on his bad side you are there for good and he will have beef with you forever and not relent until the opposition quits or he dies. He will not allow himself to be outworked, or out done on a mission. Nor will he allow someone to challenge him and show him up. He refuses to brag or boost too much about his work and often pick and chooses his words wisely when he does, often with his own brand of humor. He hold firm that if respect is given it is expected bac and if not he will simply take it from whoever the target at that current time is. He rarely smiles and shows moments of true happiness saying he doesn't believe in happiness only being content with the current situation, but in those rare moments he will show elations which is known as awkward because he smils entirely too hard. Allied with Tartaros he has come to respects the majprity of his allies, and hold them in high regard, even Sub-Zero who upon first jioning declined due to the Devil Slayer's reputation and assumption he was trying to be something he was clearly not. However, in time he began to understand his struggle and earned his respect for his efforts in Tartaros. Stating he repects the way the Devil Slayer " Puts in work" or gets his hands dirty. Azarias has an interesting outlook of life as well believing heavy on the idea of turning dreams into reality and making them goals. He is know to speak quite often of peace of mind or one of a sound mind. Believing that he his hard work allows him the sound mind he so greatly searchs for in a world he will not be hated due to his nature. Possession Magic Shade Curse- The curse variant of the Magic known as His primary offense and methods of attack all mostly originate from his abilities to use Shade Magic. Azarias can create and summon ghostly like figures and shades, which ccan have various uses based on his discretion, including: shaping large masses of ghosts into powerful ethereal tornadoes and pillars, immobilizing opponents, and so on. They can be usd to possess people, give rise to negative feelings in a person and even completely blind them by an emotion they hold on two greatly or overwhelm twith various feelings and emotions. He can createa wide series of beams and blast to protect himself as well as used for defensive minded maneuvers. He was taught and given shade magic to ward him away from using Arc of Embodiment which seems to awaken his prior personlaity making him hard to deal with among allies. These shades can be used to possess people *'Shade Troops' * Shade Troops: Super Fusion *'Dead Wave' *'Ominous Wind' *'Hex of the Fallen' *'Shades of Anguish' *'Dark Precursor' * Sinister Twist * Ghastly Barrage * Malefic Inversion ---- *'Advanced Endurance' Azarias has shown to be an amazingly dense foe and take blows from magic and curses and shurg them off without too much damage done to him. Like many of his peers he has a incredible threshold for pain and can dish out the pain as he takes it. Taking direct blows to the head and body and showing miminal damage. While he seems immune to most forms of damage the only magic shown having success in hurting him is magic with high tier Demon/devil slaying proterties, this was seen when Azarias battled mages whose magic while powerful did no real damage and he simply took their attacks many debatting wheter or not he possessed unvulnerablility as a skill, but in his battle against Sub-Zero he took great care to avoid being hit till his defeat. *'Enhanced Speed' Azarias has shown to have rather quick catlike reflexes and great reactionary speed in protecting himself, using his quickness and strength to create space and opportunity between himself and his opponent. He is known for for his great acceleration and getting the quick first step on people. *'Creativity' While not really a skill that is physcal it is said the mind in itself is a powerful muscl one that should be flexed at every opportunity. Azarias in this case is perahps the strongest at this thanks to the magic he uses known as Arc of Embodiment turning imgination into reality. The confines of his mind truly are a bizzare place so much so that his brain has been planted with inhibtors to prevent him from using this magic unlesss the failsafe are removed from him. He is said to be undefeated in terms of pure creativity in combat, and matched only a few who share the same power. *'Intense Magic/Curse power' Quotes " " Trivia * His main quote originated from The Rocks. *His original personality was based after impossible man, a source of irritation to those around him until something was done about him. Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Tartarus (Six) Category:Characters